I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by kiwi333
Summary: Just a story about the finale and the team rescusing Deeks and Sam. It will be multiple chapters which are in the works. Please Read and Review. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

"Now I'll ask you again. Is Quinn an agent?" Sam was asked before another shock went coursing through his body. At this point he didn't know what was happening but he would never give Michelle up, when they got married they promised each other whatever happens you don't tell anyone anything, and a SEAL always kept his promises.

"This isn't working; very well I should have known that you and your strong will wouldn't break. Now I guess I'll move onto your partner." The team that was holding the agent moved out of the room where Sam was held in. Sam lifted his head just in time to see Deeks slumped over in a chair.

"Now I need to know if Quinn is an agent." Sidorov asked Deeks hitting him once again in the head.

'I don't know what you're talking about. I told you I'm an LAPD officer I was looking for drugs when I saw what happened. I don't even know who Quinn is. Please you don't have to do this." Deeks begged but was cut off as a mental object was placed into his mouth.

"Last chance." But before Deeks could talk they started to drill into his mouth making Deeks scream in agony.

Sam could hear Deeks scream over and over again, each time they sounded worse and worse. He knew it was selfish but he was grateful every time Deeks screamed, that way he knew Michelle was still safe. They finally left Deeks alone for the time being. Then the two agents were left to themselves.

'Deeks? Deeks you up?" Sam asked through the glass, it had been hours since he last saw any of their torturers. Now he needed to know if the member of his team was okay.

Deeks couldn't speak, his mouth and face covered in blood. He was in so much pain everything hurt. This was worse than getting shot he thought. Then he heard Sam's voice, slowly he lifted his head to meet his teammate gaze.

'Deeks I need to know if you told them." Sam asked and received a single blink from Deeks meaning a no. Michelle was still safe for now at least.

'I need you to promise not to give her up okay?" Sam said breathlessly, his body was shutting down from the numerous shocks he took today. Deeks replied with two blink. Yes, he promised.

"Thank you, we'll get out of this Deeks." Sam said before the team returned and the two of them fell silent.

"Well well well looks who's up. I hope you two had a nice rest but you should know I am a man who needs his answers and I am planning on getting them." That was all Sam heard before Deeks started screaming again.

This time they were cutting him, taking a knife and digging it into his tongue and gums. The pain was like nothing Deeks had ever felt before. Growing up the way he did you learn to deal with pain but this, this really hurt. The only thing that kept him strong was the kiss. The kiss he gave Kensi, he didn't know why he did it but he was glad he did.

All Sam could do was watch as Deeks cried out in pain, it broke his heart. The SEAL never liked Deeks but no one not even him deserved this.

**NCIS LA**

"Michelle? Hold on I'm coming?" Kensi yelled after killing the other to females. She ran to the window where Michelle was hanging. Using all her strength Kensi pulled Michelle back into the building.

'Thanks Kensi, I owe you one." Michelle thanked the agent that saved her life.

'How about you teach me some of those fighting moves and we call it even?" Kensi asked hoping to learn some moves to better her fighting.

'You've got yourself a deal." Michelle said as the two of them walked out side by side. They both knew that this was going to be a long mission.

If only they knew the half of it.

Once they got back to OPS Kensi and Michelle both knew something was wrong.

'Someone tell me where my husband is and tell me now." Michelle demanded from someone who knew something that she didn't.

"Sam was made." Callen said simply, his source that gave his partner up was now in a great deal of pain but still not talking.

'Where's Deeks?" Kensi asked next, if Sam was made that meant Deeks had to be around here somewhere right?

"Mr. Deeks was taken along with Mr. Hanna. After rescuing Sam from a pool the two were taken and haven't been heard of since." Hetty said to the two females standing before her.

'What do you mean taken? How was Sam made?" Michelle asked, trying to keep herself together as best as she could. After all the job had its hazards.

'Janvier drew on his eyelids." Callen said softly in the corner, hiding his bruised hands in his pockets hoping Hetty didn't see.

"Do we know where they are?" Kensi asked hoping her emotions didn't get the better of her, ever since that kiss her emotions have been all over the place.

"No, we don't have anything. Their cell phones are off, and the coms were damaged from the water." Nell listed off the information that they did know. And that wasn't a whole lot.

"What do we do now?" Michelle asked, it was her whole world was coming crashing down around her.

"All we can do is wait and search at this point." Hetty said before leaving the OPS center to try to make a few phone calls.

**NCIS LA**

"I don't understand what's so hard. All you have to do is tell me if it's safe to sell the bombs or not." Sidorov said to Deeks, lifting his head so he could look him in the eyes. The young detective was barely holding on he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"Fine you want the truth I'll tell you." Deeks said to him, the pleading look in Sam's eyes only encouraged Deeks and the plan he had.

"Tell or I'll kill you." Sidorov told Deeks holding a gun to his head pressing it harder with each passing second.

"My name is Marty Deeks and that's my partner we're the agents not that Quinn person. Contact the NCIS headquarters and ask for Agent Callen and he'll tell you everything you want to know." Deeks said before Sidorov through his head down and Deeks was hit in the face with the butt of the gun.

"You better be telling the truth." He said but before he left Sidorov gave a gink towards Sam who was trying to get out of the chair he was stuck in. No matter how hard he tried he wasn't going anywhere.

**NCIS LA**

"Guys you need to get up here right now." Eric called to Kensi, Callen, and Michelle. As soon as the words came out of his mouth the agents were running up the stairs.

"We were sent this a few minutes ago, you need to watch it." Nell said rolling the video for everyone to see.

"Hello there agents, I am pleased to say that I have both of your agents here with me. Anyway that's not what this is about. I want to know about the bombs. Give me the information I'm looking for and I'll release your agents. You have two hours. Just to prove that they are indeed alive here they are." Sidorov said into the camera, when he was done he point the camera towards Sam first. Michelle almost screamed when she saw her husband tied to a chair and being shocked over and over again. Next he turned the camera towards Deeks. Kensi tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall when she laid eyes on her partner. There he was screamed as they drill into his teeth for what seemed like hours.

"Nell, Eric track this now!" Callen yelled, this was his entire fault after all it was Janveir did out Sam as an agent.

"He keeps switching his IP address so it might take awhile." Eric said already typing as fast as he could on the computer.

'I don't care find our agent Mr. Beale." Hetty ordered, it was always hard on her to lose one of her own. This team was her family and the last thing she wanted was for any harm to happen to them.

**NCIS LA**

"Sam listen to me, they will find us. Trust me." Deeks said ignoring the pain coming from his jaw as he spoke.

"Deeks we might never get found, these guys could kill us." Sam yelled, he was furious at Deeks for giving up and telling Sidorov about him.

"I have a plan okay, but for it to work you have to get over your ego and trust me. I'm on your team." Deeks said as loudly as he could without drawing any attention.

"You think it's my ego that's in the way. These people want to kill my wife Deeks do you get that? And you just told them about us." Sam yelled through the glass to him.

"Did you hear me give up Michelle? She's still safe. If anything they will kill me not you. I did this to protect you why can't you see that?" Deeks yelled but soon regretted as his ribs ached for the numerous hits he had taken.

"Deeks you aren't my partner! Callen is, I know he has my back but you and I don't work." Sam said before Sidorov was back and Deeks was screaming again. This time Deeks never looked at Sam. Sam had hurt Deeks more than he would ever know by saying those things.

"Your team has less than two hours to tell me about the bombs or else the team will have one less member." Sidorov said in Deeks' ear as they moved onto Sam.

'Well hello again." Sidorov said entering the room where Sam was held in, once again the chocking started.

'What do you want? He already told you that we're agents." Sam yelled to their captors. He didn't understand why they were still doing this.

'I don't think he's telling the whole truth, and I think you will. So get talking or else." Sidorov said as he signalled for the machine to be turned up.

"I won't tell you anything." Sam said as atoner shock was sent through his body, he didn't know how much more his body could take.

**NCIS LA**

"Eric what's taking so long?" Callen asked after what seemed like days past, it was getting dark and they were running out of time.

"This guy is smart, he filmed on a secondary location and used old footage of Sam and Deeks in it." Eric said sighing at the screen.

"Why can't we track the old footage." Kensi asked, she knew that Deeks and Sam were running out of time before the deadline for the information was up.

"That's the thing, I can't find it because it isn't on the maps we have. The location doesn't exist." Eric said before a timer went off, they were out of time.

"Mr. Callen I want you to cal Sidorov and tell him about the bombs, tell him that it's not safe to sell them." Hetty said as Callen left to make the phone call.

"Agent Callen I have been expecting your call." Sidorov said as the phone rang.

'It isn't safe to sell now tell me where you are and release my agents." Callen said in an angry voice that sounded nothing like his usual voice.

'The deal has changed, let me get out of the country with the bombs and then I'll tell you where they are." Sidorov said as he heard the agent sigh.

"No deal, tell me where my agents are, leave the bombs and then we'll talk about you." Callen said to him, this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh look at the time, I have to go. Call me again when you have changed you mind." Sidorov said hanging up the phone on Callen.

'Eric track this phone call." Callen said hoping this worked

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

**Chapter2**

"Callen Sidorov called you in the city but dumped the phone, he's in the wind." Was all anyone heard as the member left the OPS center.

**CALLEN'S POV**

This was all my fault, if I hadn't gone to get Janvier Sam never would have been made. Deeks would still be here and this mission would be over. Stupid stupid stupid, how could I let this happen? This is my team, it's my partner who's missing and there isn't anything I can do about it. Sam is strong I know that but torture does stuff to people and they break. No one really like Deeks other than maybe Kensi, Nell, Hetty, and Eric. Okay it's better said if I say me and Sam don't like Deeks. Even if I don't like the guy he doesn't deserve this, no one does. If I know my partner the way I think I do he won't break no matter what they throw at him, Deeks is a wild card. It could go either way but I have faith in him. Now if only we could help them and bring them back to where they belong. I can't let Michelle and Kensi down, hell I don't want to let myself down. If we lose Sam and Deeks it will rip us apart. I know I won't be the same if I didn't have Sam, Michelle will be a single mom, and I don't want to think about what Kensi would do if she didn't have Deeks. We need a plan and we need one fast. Sidorov is a sick twisted man but he's good. All we have to do is be better than what he is expecting.

**SAM'S POV**

I know what I said to Deeks was wrong; after all he did save me from the pool. But this is a life or death situation and he's off making a plan that could get my family killed. I'm not just talking about Michelle and the kids, but the team they're my family. Sidorov and his team have stopped shocking me for the time being, I think they know I can't take too much more. All I can think about is Michelle and the kids. I need to see her again, I just want to hold her again, kiss my kids. I need to get out of here and do all the things I want. Of course I doubt that it's going to happen anytime soon. These guys are good even I can tell that the team probably won't find us in time. The only thing left is to pray, to pray and to hope that this will all be over before anything else happens. I know Michelle and Callen are probably blaming themselves right now but they should know that I don't blame them for this. Kensi, Nell, and Eric are my brother and sisters. They shouldn't feel too bad about this but they'll be on edge. Honestly who wouldn't be if they knew someone going through what they are. I think Deeks has it worse than I do even since he told them he was a cop they haven't stopped hitting him. I hope he stays strong I really do.

**NELL'S POV**

I haven't been a part of the team as long as some of the others but Sam and Deeks are family. The fact that Eric and I can't find them is tearing my heart out. I feel so helpless; if there was some way that we could get a location I would do it. But there isn't anything I can think of, the team is one edge. Kensi hasn't stopped looking at her phone, probably the last texts she and Deeks shared. Callen is trying to get Janvier to talk and it isn't working. Michelle keeps look at Sam's desk and playing with her ring, Eric and I are trying everything we know how to do, and Hetty is drinking some tea. We're all a mess and the only way to clean it up is to have Sam and Deeks safe. They are the ones that complete the team, Sam with his protective nature but once you really know him he's the best friend you could ask for. Deeks with his wit and jokes that brighten our days when we face the monsters out there. Without them I don't know if any of us will be able to do this job, expect Callen who is the only one I believe that has somewhat of a clear head at this point. There's only one way that we can get them back, if we are told the location but Sidorov isn't going to let that happen not until he gets what he really wants.

**MICHELLE'S POV**

The only thing I can think of is the promise me and Sam made when we got married. It was stupid really more like a wish than a promise. We promised not to tell anyone anything not matter they do to us. If I could go back to that day and tell him not to make that promise I would. I know Sam and he is not the type of man that breaks a promise. Even if it means ending his life he'll do it. What will I tell the kids when they ask where daddy is? Sam is the person I need to help me with them, I need him. I can't help think that this is my fault, Sidorov wants me. He needs to know if I'm an agent or not. If I hadn't gone undercover as Quinn in the first place this mission would have stopped a long time ago. Now it's in my head and will never come out. The image of Sam being shocked is burned in my mind and keeps playing over and over again. The one thing no one else saw is the three blinks he gave right to the camera. I love you; he was telling me he loved me. To most it could have been taken as a reflex but marrying a SEAL you learn that there are no reflexes with them. Sam knew exactly what he was doing and it broke my heart that I couldn't say it back to him.

**HETTY'S POV**

Bugger, they are really gone. Mr. Deeks and Mr. Hanna were a part of this team. We need them like people need air to breathe. Sidorov was a twisted man that knew what he was doing but no one messed with this team. I know we will find him. I hunt him down till I can't do it any longer. He has disgraced this country and my team by taking two members. Their partners and their families will not be able to rest until they are back, I will not be able to rest till they are found and safe. Even though Mr. Deeks isn't an agent he is looked at as one in my books. Everyday these two put their lives on the line to protect people from monsters they don't even know of. The whole team does, ad if there is anything that I have learned by working with these people for years is that when you mess with one of us you mess with all of us. Sidorov chose the wrong team to cross and try to defeat. I know my team will fight long and hard to save the members we are missing. We will turn this city upside down before I give up hope that they are gone, losing an agent is a feeling I will never get used to and I am not going to feel it with Sam or Deeks today. I refuse to lose them, not to this man or any man. It isn't their time, not yet.

**ERIC'S POV**

This was so frustrating, the team needs me to do one thing and I can't do it. I cannot find Sam or Deeks for the life of me. I have tried everything I know and nothing is working. I need to do this; people are waiting on me to find them. I should know what to do; I do this for a living. But when it comes to finding one of our own I can't. Sam and Deeks are brothers, sure they like to tease me but there is a respect and a love there that will not be broken by Sidorov. I will not lose my brothers to some guy in the business of trading bombs. These men are too important to me and this agency. There has to be something that I'm missing, this shouldn't be that hard. We know that they are still in LA, Hetty made sure that Sidorov can't get out of the country even if he tried everything known to man. All that was left was to know where Deeks and Sam were being held. It would have to be somewhere no one could find it, in the middle of nowhere so no one could hear anything. The Desert! Of course, it was the one place I wasn't looking. This better work or else I'm out of ideas and my brothers are out of options. Now if only I could get the right position on the map to see where the perfect location would be.

**KENSI'S POV**

I could still feel his lips on mine, it was stupid really. I knew that Deeks and I had a thing but I don't know what that thing really is. Now he's being tortured and all I can think about is the fact that he kissed me. It wasn't just some undercover kiss he meant it. Being the stupid girl that I am, I ran off to do a job. I ran when my partner needed me the most. If I had stuck around for a few more second I could have had Deeks' back. Every time I needed him he was there. To pick up my dry cleaning when I was sick, to watch Top Model when we had a rough case, or to make me laugh when something was on my mind, Deeks was the guy I called to kill the spiders I found in the bathroom, who would do that now? He knew me better then I knew myself, but I wasn't there for him. When I was that video I could feel my heart break, there was my still willed, charming, witty, annoying, pain in the butt partner broken. He was beat in ways I didn't want to think about, we needed to find him. And Sam too, trust me I want to find Sam but if Deeks were to die...I don't want to think about what would happen. Other than the kiss the only other thing going through my head was the promise I had him keep. Now I wasn't too sure if he would be able to keep it.

**DEEKS POV**

Kensi, she was the one thing that kept me strong. All the pain I was in was a little less when I thought of her. The kiss we had was amazing, now I might never know what would happen to us. She wouldn't be okay if I were to get killed. I know she would never forgive me for breaking the promise. I needed to stay true to that stupid promise we made, I think deep down both of us knew we have no control as to what happens to us but we promised anyway. If I were to die I think she would be okay eventually. Callen and Sam would be fine I know that, Hetty would be the same, Eric would be broken up about it and so would Nell. Who knows what Nate would do. But Kensi was the one I worry about when I think about the situation. After all she's the one I all to help me paint, or to take care of Monty, she's the one that picks out the gifts I give to my mom for mother's day. Funny thing is, I'm not scared of dying, I'm scared that we'll never get out of this place, as hard as I try the hope I once had is getting smaller and smaller.

**NCIS LA**

"Eric what is it? What happened?' Callen asked when Eric yelled for them.

'I think I found them." He said.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean you think you found them? Did you or didn't you?" Kensi yelled at Eric, she just wanted a straight answer, a yes or a no.

"Kens clam down he's trying his best." Callen tried to calm the younger agent down but she took off running out of OPS.

"I was going to say that I have an idea where Sam and Deeks are. I think they are in the desert. I mean it's the only place that makes sense. Sidorov would need somewhere no one could interrupt him. I think I have found the perfect location to keep Deeks and Sam hidden." Eric said zooming into the place where he thought the two members of the team were.

"Okay Mr. Beale I want you to pinpoint an exact location as to where Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks then we'll go bring them home." Hetty said talking to Eric who was already trying to get the exact location.

'Mr. Callen where do you think you're going?" Hetty asked when Callen was about to exit OPS.

"I'm going to talk to Kensi; she can't be freaking out like that Hetty not right now." Callen said he got that she was feeling helpless because he was too.

"Leave her be, I might remind you that Ms. Blye has already lost one partner and I don't think she could handle losing another." Hetty said to him redirecting him to set up the transportation for this soon to be rescue mission.

"Hetty if you don't mind I was wondering if I could talk to Kensi. I think I know what she's thinking." Michelle asked Hetty who smiled at her and nodded.

'I was thinking the same thing, good luck." Hetty said to Michelle before she was off to bring Kensi back to the headquarters.

**NCIS LA**

"I thought I might find you here." Michelle said walking over the sand to where Kensi was sitting.

'How did you find me?" Kensi question her as she wiped away the tears that had fallen when no one was looking.

'Sam once told me that this was the beach that Deeks like to surf at the most. I get it." Michelle said now sitting next to Kensi both looking out at the ocean in front of them.

'You get what?" Kensi asked, she didn't think that anyone got what she was feeling right now.

'You think that it's all your fault, you want him to be okay, you wish it was you, you wonder what he was thinking, you're praying that he's alive." Michelle listed just a few things off that made a few tears come rolling down her own cheeks.

'How do you know all that?" Kensi asked still not making eye contact instead she kept staring at the big ocean.

"Kensi my husband was taken too." Michelle smiled when Kensi finally turned her head to look at her.

'Deeks isn't my husband, he's my partner." Kensi said to her with tears in her eyes.

"Just because he's your partner doesn't mean you're not in love with him. I can tell by the way you look at each other." Michelle sighed as she thought about the way she looked at Sam.

'What do you mean the way we look at each other?" Kensi asked not wanting to think about her unknown feelings towards her missing partner.

"It's the way Sam and I look at each other. Now I'll ask you again. Are you in love with him?" Michelle questioned still not getting the answer she was looking for the first time around.

'I don't know." Kensi said truthfully, the past few months her feeling for Deeks confused her. It was like she was walking in the dark when she thought about the feeling she had.

"I guess you have to figure that out." Michelle said taking Kensi hand and giving it a squeeze.

'He kissed me." Kensi confessed she just couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I know." Michelle smiled at her knowing the next question Kensi would ask.

'How did you know?" Kensi asked she was sure that their coms were off when the kiss happened.

"When we were waiting for news on the boys I was you biting at your lips. A girl only does that if she nervous, scared or ahs just been kissed. Gore you it was all three." Michelle explained to her.

'What if they die?" Kensi asked knowing it was not what Michelle wanted to think about right now.

'Then we deal with it one day at a time. Sam promised me that if anything happened to him, he wouldn't break. And Kensi I married a man who sticks to his promises. He's stubborn and strong willed so I know that he will stay true." Michelle told Kensi who suddenly broke down in front of her.

'I made Deeks promise not to get himself killed, and I...I don't think that he can keep it." Kensi said crying no as Michelle pulled her into a hug.

"I've met Deeks Kensi, I'm pretty sure he'll do his damn best to make it back to you." Michelle said trying to console the distraught agent who was currently crying on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Kensi said finally calming down enough to speak.

'What are you sorry for?" Michelle questioned as Kensi lifted her head of Michelle's shoulder to look the other woman in the eyes.

'Here I am crying when your husband is being tortured right beside Deeks. I'm a mess when you're keeping it together. And I'm sorry that Sam isn't here." Kensi said looking back onto the ocean as some seagull danced above them.

"I wish he was here too, but I would know if he was dead." Michelle said looking at Kensi once again. Truthfully she had the feeling that Sam was till with her.

"I don't think I can handle losing another partner, not one like Deeks anyway." Kensi said throwing a rock into the waves rushing towards them.

"I doubt that you'll need another partner after this." Michelle said hopeful that the boys would be safe and sound in the next few hours.

"I hope your right." Kensi said throwing yet another rock, it was like the more rocks she through the closer she felt to Deeks.

"That's his watch isn't it?" Michelle asked turning the attention to the oversized watch that was on Kensi wrist.

'Yeah I found it in his desk. It's his extra; Deeks once told me that a real man always has extra watches wherever he needs them." Kensi said smiling remembering the day Deeks had told her that.

"It looks good on you; I found Sam's sunglasses in his desk drawer. I've kept them with me since then" Michelle said taking them out of her purse to show Kensi that she wasn't the only one that held onto something of the man she loved.

"About what you said earlier." Kensi started hoping she didn't mess this up.

"What about it?" Michelle questioned having an idea of what Kensi was talking about

"I think I do love him. What do I do?" Kensi said still looking at the watch she had on, it scared the crap out of her that she loved her partner. The last man she loved left, but she had faith that Deeks wouldn't leave.

"You tell him, you tell him and then you two will go from there." Michelle said standing up and brushing the sand off of her pants.

"Where are you going?" Kensi questioned seeing Michelle standing up and gathering her things that she had with her.

'Back to OPS, you need a drive?" Michelle said showing Kensi the car keys she had in her hand that drove the car.

'Yeah, I think we should go." Kensi said picking herself up taking one last look at the place she knew Deeks loved hoping he was still alive out there.

"Okay." Michelle said before she got in the car with Kensi and drove back to where they were needed.

**NCIS LA**

"Okay Eric tell us what you have." Callen said noticing that Michelle and Kensi were back each with some sand still stuck on them. He smiled knowing that Michelle had taken care of the Kensi situation.

'Well I'm pretty sure that Sidorov is in the desert, and there are only a few building out there so I found a location away from everything. And that is where I believe Sam and Deeks are." Eric said confident with what he had accomplished. At this rate Sam and Deeks would be found in the span of three hours or less.

"Okay we'll go out there and get them back." Callen said ready to bring Sam and Deeks back to where they were missed and belonged.

"Wait." Michelle said realizing something that must have slipped the rest of the teams mind.

'What is it?" Nell questioned thinking that everything was finally falling in place.

'Sidorov is waiting for us to come and get them. We have to be ready for a trap to happen." Michelle said, she knew Sidorov and he was always one step ahead.

'You're right; if we want to get Sam and Deeks back we have to get into his head. I think I have a plan." Callen said hatching an idea that just might work.

'What is this plan you have?" Kensi asked just wanting her partner back, and to make this guy pay for what he did.

"We use Quinn to our advantage." Callen said smiling at Michelle knowing that this might work after all.

"Okay I go in and say that David crossed me, and I want to finish him off. Sidorov leads me to Sam and I take him out. What about Deeks?" Michelle asked knowing that between San and herself Sidorov would go down one way or another.

"Don't worry about Deeks, Kensi and I will get him. Now we only have a few minutes to get them out to safety before something will happen." Callen said preparing everyone. He wanted his full team back and reunited by the end of the day.

"Mr. Callen I trust that you know that this operation is very dangerous. I hope you know that it might be too late." Hetty said hating to be the downer of the group. Someone had to be the realist; Deeks and Sam had been tortured for almost 48 hours now. There was a chance that they might not be coming back.

'Hetty I get that you want us to be prepared, but I would feel it if my partner was gone and I think Kensi would know too." Callen said to his boss hoping that he was right and the two of them were still alive waiting to be rescued.

"I understand that Mr. Callen but I want you guys to be ready for that reality and I don't think that you are." Hetty stated to the agents that were in the OPS center getting ready to bring the boys home.

"I'll go call Sidorov." Michelle said leaving the OPS center to make the phone call that could save her husband's life.

"Quinn is that you?" The unmistakable voice of Sidorov rang into Michelle's ear leaving a chill over her body.

"Sidorov, David crossed me he's an agent. I want to finish what we've started, give me the money and I'll finish David for you." Michelle said trying not to break down on the phone with the evil man.

"Why should I believe that you aren't an agent along with him?" Sidorov said into the phone, he was glad to hear back from the missing piece to this puzzle.

"After everything we've been through you think that I crossed you? I would never do that, when this is all over why don't we run away together." Michelle said making herself feel sick just thinking about running off with Sidorov.

"Fine meet me at this location in twenty minutes, if you're late the deal is off." Sidorov said shutting off his phone; he truly thought that Quinn was the real deal.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

**Chapter four**

"Where's David, Sidorov?" Michelle asked when she arrived at the location Sidorov had given her over the phone.

"What kind of welcome is that? I don't get another kiss?" Sidorov asked when he laid eyes on the beautiful 'Quinn'.

"I like to get business taken care of before anyone will be doing any kissing here." Michelle said playing it cool while her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

"I like the way you think, follow me to find the traitor." Sidorov said punching in a security code not noticing that Michelle was pointing her hidden camera at the control pad.

"It would be better if I didn't have people watching, just you , David and I." Michelle said knowing that once she revealed that she was an agent Sidorov might try to get back up.

"Okay fine, but if you pull anything I am armed." Sidorov said threatening Quinn with what she had already expected.

"I wouldn't' have it any other way."Michelle said smoothly, after their introductions Sidorov started to lead her towards a back room. On the floor Michelle saw something that appeared to be blood. In her mind she prayed that it didn't belong to Sam.

**NCIS LA**

Meanwhile Callen, and Kensi were leading a SWAT team to the location that Michelle was told. Slowly they breached the building using the security code Michelle spotted with the camera. Quietly Callen and some SWAT members went down one hallways leaving Kensi and the others to go down the other. Walking down the hallway Callen saw what appeared to be all the deceives Sidorov had the ability to use on someone who he had in his clutches. Callen had seen a lot in his time as an agent but the things in that hallway made his stomach turn. Trying to shake the feeling Callen continued down yet another hallway. He knew Michelle was down there so he had to sneak by without being seen. Swiftly Callen and the others got by. Callen turned slightly to where Michelle was.

Kensi on the other hand was looking for Deeks, she searched up and down for her partner. She had cleared the first hallways and started down the second. Knowing that she would tear this place to the ground looking for Deeks. As Kensi passed a hallway she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. Quickly she pulled her gun up in front of her and aimed at the target. There in front of her stood one of Sidorov's men.

**NCIS LA**

"Here he is." Sidorov said pointing to Sam who looked up from his chair. Then he spotted her, his beautiful wife, she was here.

"Well well well, David I see that you have no only have you broken my heart but my trust too." Michele said standing behind Sam undoing his hands which were tied. She also squeezed his shoulder twice letting him know that the team was here too.

"Now I know that dear Sidorov here has gave you what he felt you deserved but no it's my turn." Michelle said keeping the act going, Sam know to play along with what Michelle was saying this was his ticket out of here.

"Hit him, prove to me that you mean business and hit him." Sidorov demanded wanting to know that Quinn was actually planning on doing anything with David. Looking Sam in the eyes Michelle 'hit' her husband. They had practiced being 'hit' years ago and were quite good at it.

"Ugh.." Sam grunted when Michelle fist barley missed his face, he hoped would believe that Michelle had hit him. His face was already covered in bruises so it wasn't like it would show up.

"Shoot him." Sidorov demanded as he stood in front of David waiting for Quinn to finish him off.

"Not so fast." Michelle said pointing her gun at.

**NCIS LA**

Callen snaked around the hallway looking into rooms, he almost missed it but out of the corner of his eyes he spotted someone that looked like Deeks. To his dismay there was a bunch of guards surrounding him. Callen had to think fast. Just as he was trained to do Callen put a silencer on his gun and fired. His shot went into the body of the first guard sending him to the ground. Moving in closer Callen started to fire of more shots. Doing that caused the men to turn their attention towards him and away from Deeks. A fire fight started three against one but Callen was the victor.

"Deeks, Deeks it's Callen stay with me." Callen said racing over to the LAPD officer who was barely holding on. Callen looked down to see that in the battle Deeks was unharmed.

"Kensi." It was so quiet that Callen thought he didn't hear it, but none the less he answered Deeks.

"She's here Deeks, she's safe and on her way. Stay with me okay?" Callen said struggling to keep Deeks awake.

"Kensi." Deeks spoke once again a little louder, that when Callen saw it. The state of his mouth, all the blood that Deeks was losing was coming from there.

**NCIS LA**

Kensi stood face to face with the men that had taken her partner, the anger was written all over her face. Quickly they tried to grab her but Kensi fought them. She instinctively kicked them in the crotch. Doing that she remember one of the first cases she worked with Deeks when they were official partners. She smiled to herself, lost in thought Kensi didn't see one of the men come at her with a punch. Stumbling back Kensi held her cheek where she was hit. After recovering Kensi hit him back over and over again. After that she pulled out some ties to tie up the guards hands and feet. Once Kensi was done she needed information.

"Where are the hostages?" She demanded from the man that had hit her.

"I'm not talking." He said before falling silent leaving Kensi with no information. Just as she was about to continue she spotted a hidden door. She opened it and continued into the room. It was dark but Kensi soon found the light switch. That's when she spotted the bombs.

"Eric, Nell, Hetty I have found the bombs." Kensi said calling her teammates and her boss over her cell phone.

**NCIS LA**

"I should have known better than to trust you. But you're making a mistake Quinn." Sidorov said pulling out his own gun little did he know that Michelle had slipped a gun into Sam's now untied hands. Slowly Sidorov pulled out his weapon showing it off slightly to both Michelle and Sam.

"N so fast." Michelle said shooting at him but missing ending up hitting the wall just to the right of Sidorov. After the bullet landed in the wall Sidorov just laughed at her mocking her endlessly. Michelle took a breath trying not to let his actions get to her. She knew that Sidorov wouldn't win this one.

'Nice try." Sidorov said firing at Michelle but she was to quick rolling out of the way. He caught her by surprise by taking her from behind standing in front of Sam. Michelle could feel the end of the gun dig into her head. She didn't want to go out like this they were so close to ending Sidorov once and for all.

"Stay away from my wife." Sam coughed out standing up slightly in order to shoot at Sidorov praying that his aim was right and the bullet didn't hit Michelle.

**NCIS LA**

"Ms. Blye listen to me carefully." Hetty said to Kensi after she had discovered the location of the nuclear bombs in Sidorov's hideout.

"Hetty what do I do?" Kensi insisted, she could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Never in her career as an agent has Kensi felt this scared.

"Calm down, it will be fine. I want you to exit your location right now." Hetty said in a calm but informative voice that provided Kensi with a little comfort. Slowly Kensi walked out of the dimly lit room to where she had taken down the group of guards.

'Okay I'm out what do I do next?" Kensi questioned feeling a little calmer now that she wasn't in the room with the bombs.

"I want you to mark the door, and then leave. Other agents are on their way to take the bombs. " Hetty said smiling to herself, she always thought Kensi reminded herself a little bit of herself.

'Okay,." Kensi said marking the door with whatever she could find. Once she was done Kensi left the area. That's when she heard Callen over their COMS

"Kensi its Deeks, I've found him. It doesn't look good." In a matter of seconds Kensi sprinted to where Callen and her partner were.

**NCIS LA**

The sound of a single gunshot filled the room where Sam, Michelle, and Sidorov was. Michelle instantly held her breath preparing for the pain of a bullet to hit her. It took a few seconds but when she didn't feel it she turned around. That's when she realized that Sidorov was on the ground with a bullet still in his head.

"You found me." Sam said limping over to his wife who was in shock. But as soon as Sam had his protective arms around her Michelle cried, squeezing her husband as hard as she could.

"I love you." Michelle and Sam said together kissing like they have in their lifetime. Finally pulling back they just held each other gratefully that they were together once again.

"Hetty I have Sam." Michelle said into the COM making everyone that was listening breathe a sigh of relief

"That's great to hear Mrs. Hanna, an ambulance is on its way to take Mr. Hanna to be checked out." Hetty said, she was over the moon on the status of the Hanna couple. Now if only she had a word on the status of Mr. Deeks, once she got the okay on him everything could get back on track.

**NCIS LA**

A short time after finding Sam he was loaded onto the waiting ambulance no letting go of Michelle's hand. Reaching for the oxygen mask Sam pulled it off his face in order to talk.

"Make sure Deeks is okay." He said to Michelle, she knew that these two were bonded for life over this one experience, as hard as they tried each of them were going to have to deal with this together.

'I will honey, Callen and Kensi are going to him right now. He's gonna be okay." Michelle said to Sam rubbing her hand back and forth over his head, she was so gratefully that her husband was back and okay.

"He did this for you, he didn't break because of you." Sam said before the need for oxygen was too much and the mask was put back onto his face. The image of Deeks screaming in pain was burned into is mind.

**NCIS LA**

Kensi tried to ignore the burning in her lungs as she sprinted to her partner. The thought of Deeks not being there when she got there brought tears to her eyes. Refusing to think like that Kensi entered the far room where her fallen partner laid. She found Callen finally getting him out of the chair he was tied to.

'Kensi it doesn't look good." Callen said but before he could do anything else Kensi was at Deeks' side taking his hand in her own.

"I'm here Deeks right here." Kensi said expecting her usual witty partner to wake right up at the sound of her voice.

"Kensi he doesn't, he's barley there." Callen said gently noticing the tears coming down Kensi's face. In the amount of time that they have known each other Callen has never seen Kensi break don like this before.

"No, he'll be fine. I know he'll be fine." Kensi said placing her fingers on his neck looking for a pulse. It was weak, very weak but it was there.

"Kensi." Callen said feeling that the pulse Kensi had found slowly come to a stop.

"Eric send the ambulance here right now." Kensi screamed as she started to be CPR on her partner trying to see through the tears that hadn't stopped since she had entered the room.

'No Deeks, no today." Callen said to the LAPD officer was lying on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Follow You Into The Dark

Chapter 5

Kensi started to do CPR on her partner screaming at Eric to hurry up and get the ambulance. She had sweat pouring down her face but that didn't stop her from doing the motions again and again.

"Kensi, Kensi slow down." Callen said to the agent who was desperately trying to keep Deeks alive. Callen knew that Kensi and Deeks were close but lately it seemed like something was up between the two of them.

"Not now Callen." Kensi said to him breathlessly, she had been doing CPR for a good ten minutes now. The only thing keeping Kensi going was the memory of Deeks pressing his lips to her. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was to show his true feelings or to get her to shut up.

"Let me take over. Kensi you're tired take a break." Callen said pulling Kensi off Deeks so he could take over for her. It took all his strength but Callen managed to pull Kensi off Deeks' chest so he could help.

Kensi sat at Deeks head running her hands through his scruffy hair. Kensi stared at his face, he didn't look quite like the Deeks she knew but he was still there, deep down he was there. For the first time she had a chance to look at all his injuries. She saw the state of his mouth, his wrist which were aw from being restrained, the cuts on his arm to get his to talk, and finally his hands they were terrible it looked like it had be broken in every possible direction. All of these things made Kensi cringe; she could only picture what was happening when all of them occurred.

"Deeks you promised." Kensi said whispered loud enough for Deeks to hear as well as Callen. Looking up at her Callen tried to place what she meant. What on art would Deeks promise to Kensi?

"You said you wouldn't do this to me. I know you don't break promises. Deeks dammit just wake the hell up!" Kensi said hoping her words would get Deeks to come back to her, she remembered that day that they were in the boatshed when she forced him to say that he wouldn't die.

"Kensi I don't think he can hear you." Callen said still pumping Deeks' chest hoping the ambulance would get here. It was taking longer since they were further in the building and the team didn't know what else Sidorov had in store in the building. No one wanted to risk more people getting hurt.

"Shut up Callen." Kensi said to him in a bitter voice, never in their friendship has Kensi told Callen to shut up with such force and meaning. She continued to look at Deeks, in the beginning she wouldn't have guessed that she would fall for a surfer whose best friend was a dog. If they weren't in this situation she would have laughed.

"Deeks, I need you to stay with me. Do you hear me partner stay with me. Help is on the way. You're better than this." Kensi said letting her tears land on her partner's face, she just needed to hear his voice one more time. Even if he would call her a stupid pet name that she kind of liked but would never tell him that just to prove a point. His voice had helped her through thousands of times and if the last they said to each other was an argument she would never forgive herself.

"Kensi medics are two minutes out." Eric said over the COMs, the members of the teams that were at the OPS center were on the edge of their seats waiting for news that Deeks was alive and okay. Sam was already at the hospital getting looked at, they would be updated if anything changed.

"I have a heartbeat." Callen exclaimed when he stopped CPR to check o Deeks' vitals. Sure enough there was a heart beat it was a weak one but it was there. Kensi bowed her head as I the thought of all this was too much for her brain to handle and in some way it might be.

"Oh thank God." Kensi said now holding Deeks' hand. She knew that it was probably the most painful thing right now but she didn't care. Kensi just wanted to be close to him in any way, even if all she had was a hand to hold.

Callen left the room to leave the two partners alone and he needed to be on his way to the hospital to see Sam. Glancing back he saw Kensi wiping some tears off her face but not letting go of the hand that belonged to Deeks.

"Excuse me but we have to get to him." One of the medics said to Kensi as they started to work on Deeks so he could be taken to the hospital. She was in the middle of everything, but Kensi could care less. In this moment her partner had a heartbeat and was going to the hospital. She could let out a breath that she had been holding.

"I'm not leaving." Kensi told them as they started to run Deeks to the ambulance waiting outside. Before anyone could tell her no Kensi climbed into the back still holding onto Deeks. No wanting to waste any time no one complained about her being there with him.

On the way to the hospital Deeks suddenly flat lined. It was like Kensi's world stopped, with all her heart she just wanted to go back to the moment where they kissed. When nothing was wrong.

"We're losing him." The paramedic sitting in the back with Deeks shouted out getting the paddles ready. Kensi threw her hands up knowing that she had to release her death on Deeks' hand to let him live.

"Clear!" He yelled before shocking Deeks, Kensi could only sit there and watch as her partner was shocked over and over again. His whole body lifted off the gurney as electricity went through his body

'No you don't get to quit Deeks. You're not finished living yet. You don't get to die yet" Kensi yelled at her partner as his body reacted to the shock. As hard as they tried it looked like he wasn't coming back.

'Listen to me Deeks, you and I aren't done, there is stuff we still need to do. I need you to come back so we can do that. Our story isn't done; this isn't the ending for us." Kensi cried as the medics tried one last time. Finally that little beeping noise filled the truck. There it was a strong heartbeat. Kensi looked at the medic to make sure it was okay.

'He's back." The medic reassured Kensi who picked up Deeks' hand on again. In a matter of minutes they were at the hospital and Deeks was taken away.

"He'll be okay." Hetty said spotting Kensi in the waiting room. She looked like she had been to hell and back.

'They won't tell me anything since we're not family." Kensi t Hetty who took a seat beside her, Kensi hadn't moved she was told to wait here.

'He's in surgery now; they're trying to sort out his mouth and hand. He should be out soon then you can sit with him." Hetty told her knowing that as soon as Deeks was out of the operating room Kensi would be at his side where no one could move her.

"We should have never switched partners Hetty." Kensi said truthfully, she could help but feel like that this wouldn't have happened if she had Deeks' back.

'We'll never know that Kensi.' Hetty said to Kensi shocking her when she used her first name. It was rare that Hetty would use a person first name, but at a time like this it seemed like a natural thing to do.

'You can see him now." A doctor said coming out of the operating room, before Kensi could say anything to him she ran to the room where Deeks would be in. Taking off down the hallway she made it to him room in no time.

"Thank you." Hetty said to the doctor who merely smiled and nodded. Now the healing started.

NCIS LA

Kensi was at Deeks' bedside for about three hours now when she as woken up by a knock. Looking at Deeks she could tell that he was out of it and she hadn't missed anything.

'I thought I might find you here." Callen said walking into the room where the two partners were.

'Hey how's Sam?" Kensi asked rubbing her eyes, she looked at her watched. Everyone had been awake for over twenty four hours now, this was one day the team would much rather forget.

"Sleeping now, Michelle is there so I guess that it's a good thing." Callen said to Kensi who nodded, he couldn't help but notice that Kensi never took her eyes off Deeks.

'How's he doing?" Callen asked about Deeks who looked like crap. He never seen Deeks look this bad, not even when his partner died.

"No change, he should be waking up soon. The he has to recover and get back the use of his hand." Kensi said moving a piece of hair out of Deeks' eyes.

'That's a good thing. You know that nothing could have stopped this?" Callen said to her, he could see it in Kensi's face that she blamed herself for what happened to her partner.

"You don' know that. I should have had back Callen, Deeks had always had mine and the one time, the one time he needed me I wasn't there." Kensi said regretting the things that she never said to Deeks for the fear of messing things up now look where he is.

"Don't you think that I feel the same way? My partner was there with Deeks to Kensi. You're not the only one wishing you were the one that was there instead." Callen said showing Kensi that he blamed himself too, Callen thought about the many times that he blamed himself for the things Sam went through.

"I just want him back." Kensi said sighing, it was getting to her. The thought of Deeks not being the same after he woke up made Kensi want to rip her hair out.

"We all do Kensi. And if I know Deeks he'll be back cracking jokes in not time." Callen said trying to lighten up the mood in the very tense feeling room. He knew that only Deeks could get through to Kensi when she gets like this.

"Let's hope so." Kensi said giving Deeks' hand yet another squeeze. She did it every so often to let him know that she was still there and she wasn't going anywhere.

'Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Callen asked knowing Kensi hadn't left this room in a very long time.

'I'm fine." Kensi said realizing that if Deeks was awake he would call her out on saying the word fine when she really wasn't. As if to see that something would happen she wanted to see if Deeks woke up to question her on it but Callen just let it go.

"Okay I'll see you later." Callen said knowing that right now he couldn't make Kensi leave, no one could. Expect maybe Deeks or Hetty, he understood though. He got that she needed to be with him until she knew that Deeks would be okay again. He just prayed that it would be soon for both of them, those two were a piece of work but they were good together. Callen almost thought that they were meant to be, partners that is. They were a good team that didn't deserve to be broken up. With that he left.

"It's okay Deeks I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere until you wake up." Kensi said trying to get into a comfortable position in the chair to wait for him.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll Follow You Into The Dark

Chapter 6

Sam struggled to lift his eyelids which left like they weighed a thousand pounds. Slowly but surely he opened them enough to see his wife sitting in the chair beside his bed. He tried to say something to her but stumbled over his words just letting out a moan instead.

"Oh, okay Sam baby I'm right here. You're in the hospital." Michelle said jumping to be closer to him. After a few hours the doctor told Sam that he would be in the hospital for a while and it would take even longer to go back to work.

NCIS LA

"Hey there stranger." Sam said rolling himself into the room where he knew Deeks was in. There he found Kensi holding her partners hand.

"Hey there, I was just on my way to see you." Kensi said lying; in fact she had no plans other than sitting with Deeks until he woke up.

'No you weren't." Sam said smiling; he could tell Kensi was lying. Knowing Sam had caught her in a lie she blushed.

"I'm glad you're okay Sam." Kensi said thankful that at least one member of their team was okay.

"I thought he would break." Sam said out of the blue. It took Kensi a while to figure out that he was talking about Deeks.

"Did he?" Kensi asked hoping that Deeks stayed strong and kept his mouth shut. She knew that Deeks would try but going through hat he did she would forgive him for break but she doubted that Sam or Deeks would forgive him.

"No he didn't, I would have bet money that he would give Michelle up but he stayed strong." Sam said, maybe he was wrong about Deeks and what he thought about the detective.

"What did they do to him?" Kensi asked, no one would tell her what really happened to her partner in the hours that he was missing.

"I've seen a lot in the SEALS but what they did to Deeks is like nothing I've seen before. If I was in the position Deeks was in I would have broke. He's a good man." Sam said causing Kensi to smile down at her partner lying in the bed.

"You shouldn't have doubted him, if there's one thing I know about Deeks is that he protects the people that matter to him." Kensi said looking Sam dead in the eyes almost glaring at him for questioning the type that Deeks was.

"I'm so sorry Kensi" Sam said not knowing what else to do in the situation he found himself in.

'I'm not the person you should be apologizing to." Kensi said, Sam knew she was talking about Deeks. That was the first thing Sam was going to do as soon as Deeks woke up.

"I know." Sam said rolling away leaving Kensi alone with her partner once again.

"It is one thing to tease Deeks but you should never doubt what he would do for this team Sam. I thought you were better than that. Sure Deeks can be a pain in the butt but he would put his life on the line. Just look what he did for you and Michelle." Kensi said squeezing Deeks' hand as she talked about him. She hated herself for it but she was so angry at Sam for letting this happened. She knew that it was unreasonable but she needed someone to blame.

NCIS LA

"Hey there partner." Callen said to Sam walking into his room.

"Hey there G." Sam said looking up from the book Michelle had brought him from home. She had left a few hours ago to check on the kids and tell what had happened.

"You look like crap." Callen said not knowing what to say to his partner.

'Wow you know how to lighten up the mood. It's amazing that you're single." Sam said laughing but soon winced in pain.

'I should have had your back." Callen said to his partner regretting ever agreeing to switch partners in the first place.

'You couldn't have stopped this G, it's not your fault." Sam said knowing that his partner felt guilty that he wasn't there to help when Sam needed him.

'You saying that doesn't help me from feeling like crap that this happened. We're all a mess." Callen said shaking his head thinking about how everyone was taking this.

'I know the feeling." Sam said glancing at the bandage on his body from the burns that seemed to cover everywhere.

"Nell and Eric are freaking out, Hetty is trying to get Kensi to leave, don't even get me started on how Kensi is dealing with this." Callen said listing people off like the back on his hand.

"What about you?" Sam said noticing that his partner hadn't listed himself when he was saying how everyone was taking it.

'I'm fine." Callen said knowing he sounded like Kensi right now but he didn't care. His feelings didn't compare to how what Sam and Deeks had in front of them.

"G seriously, I know you better than you do. I know that you're not okay. You have to stop beating yourself up over this, I don't blame you for what happened." Sam said knowing that his partner was going to be carrying the guilt of the event on his shoulders for a very long time.

"Who do you think Deeks will blame, he's more screwed up than you." Callen said not knowing what Deeks would be like after this.

'That person would probably be me. I said something's I regret G, and now it might be too late." Sam said revealing to his partner what he had done to Deeks right before all hell broke loose.

"Deeks will know that you didn't mean it when he wakes up." Callen said trying to make Sam feel better for what he said to Deeks.

'But I did mean them G, before all this I wanted to Deeks with my own hands. Now that he might actually die I would trade places with him in an instant. I own him life G." Sam said, without Deeks staying strong his wife might be dead. He would be in Deeks' debt for a lifetime.

"Trust me Sam; you'll be able to repay Deeks for what he did. I'm with you I didn't like Deeks very much either but after this I have a new respect for the guy. I wouldn't worry too much about being able to talk to him about it." Callen said trying to be the voice of optimism that Sam usually was.

"You should have seen Kensi when I went talk to her. It was like she wanted to kill me." Sam said remembering the look on her face when he started talking about Deeks as he lay in the bed broken and bruised.

"Yeah I think they finally sorted their thing out." Callen said to his partner settling into a chair as the pair of them got into a discussion about the thing that was between Deeks and Kensi.

NCIS LA

"Mr. Hanna good to see you." Hetty said walking into Sam's hospital room.

'Hetty I was wondering when you would come around here." Sam said not knowing how it would good when Hetty arrived.

'I hope you know how much of a scare that you put us through today." Hetty said grabbing a chair and sitting down right next to Sam's bed.

'If I could go back and stop it trust me I would." Sam said trying to humour Hetty.

"You owe Mr. Deeks an apology you know that right?" Hetty said reminding Sam yet again what Deeks had done for him.

'I know Hetty; as soon as he wakes up I'll tell him." Sam said going over the events of the day over in his head once again.

'I know you don't like Mr. Deeks but that doesn't mean you should have snapped on him. I get that you wife was involved but imagine how he feels. Trying to please you and what you expect from him day after day. I hope you know that." Hetty said making Sam feel like crap, not just physically though. He was a terrible person when he said those things to Deeks.

"I'll make his right Hetty, I promise and I never break a promise. I was surprised when Deeks didn't break...they did stuff to him Hetty, stuff that should never have happened to a good person like Deeks. I don't think that he'll be the same after this." Sam said vowing it both his boss and himself that the things he said to Deeks he would make up.

"I don't think that anyone can be after what the two of you went through out there, but I hope you make right with him and know that I and the team are always here for you if you need us." Hetty said leaving to go check on both Kensi and Deeks.

NCIS LA

"Hey honey." Michelle said coming back to the hospital after taking the kids to her mother's house while she stayed with Sam, her mother knew that Michelle wouldn't leave Sam's side. At least until he was out of the hospital.

'Hey baby, how are the kids?" Sam asked wanting to see his kids so badly but he doctors wanted to him to wait till he was healed more.

'As best as they could I guess. I can't wait for you to get out of here though." Michelle said climbing into the hospital bed with Sam.

'Me too." Sam said kissing her head glad that they were both out of harm's way and safe here with each other.

'I'm glad you're okay." Michelle said letting herself relax into Sam's embrace for the first time since she heard that he was missing.

"I kept my promise." Sam said looking down at Michelle who had tears in her eyes.

"You didn't have to, but I'm glad that you did." Michelle said kissing Sam, she didn't know what she would have done if Sam had died.

"I hope that Deeks lives, I really do.' Sam said revealing to Michelle the guilt he had for what had happened.

'He'll be okay Sam, and I think he knows what you said wasn't true.' Michelle said knowing what her husband was thinking. Sam was a good man; she knew that he regretted what he had done to Deeks before all this had taken place.

"I have to make this right Michelle; I won't forgive myself if I don't. Deeks didn't give you up. Even when they were torturing him Deeks stayed strong." Sam said reliving what they done to Deeks over in his mind.

"He's a good man and so are you." Michelle said to her husband as he slowly drifted off to sleep once again. After waiting to make sure that Sam was indeed asleep Michelle wrapped her arms around him and gave into sleep as well thankful for the fact that Sidorov hadn't taken her husband away from her.

"Good night Sam, I love you." She mumbled just as darkness took over. For the first time since Hetty had told her that Sam was missing Michelle was able to sleep without any nightmares filling her mind. Sam in the other hand was a different story. He lost count as to how many times he woke up in the night in a panicked state as thoughts of what torture he went through went through his head. But once he calmed down and saw Michelle asleep in his arms help Sam to fall back asleep again. He knew that it would be a long hard journey to get back to where he was before. But with the help of the team and his family Sam knew that it was possible. Now the fight really started and he was one hell of a fighter. Nothing could break his will to stay strong and fight till the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

**Chapter 7**

Kensi sat at Deeks' bedside fighting off the urge to close her eyes for just a second to give into sleep that was just out of reach but Kensi tried to fight it off. To her it seemed like she never let sleep over but it must have won because before she knew it she was being woken up.

'Ms. Blye I think its best that you leave for a while, maybe go home and get some sleep." Hetty said concerned about Kensi when she saw her draped over Deeks holding his hand till her knuckles were white.

"With all due respect Hetty but I'm not leaving him. My partner needs me right now, and I wanna be here when he wakes up." Kensi said rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms over her head briefly releasing Deeks' hand only to take hold of it once again.

'Kensi I think that Mr. Deeks would much rather you to take care of yourself at home than for you to stay here where you can't do anything for him." Hetty said hoping and praying that Kensi took her advice at took care of herself, she knew that if Deeks was awake he'd be the first to tell her to go home and he was the only person Kensi would listen to.

"I can look out for him here...listen Hetty Deeks is my partner and..." Kensi trailed off not knowing how to explain what was going on her in head but right now it made sense to her to stay here next to Deeks where she could see that he was alive and breathing.

"And you want to make sure that he's safe because you didn't have his back when all this happened to him and Sam." Hetty said knowing what Kensi was feeling right now because she was feeling like that too, after all these were her agent they were like her children.

"You get it?" Kensi questioned surprised that Hetty somewhat understood what she was thinking when no one else from the team could, not Callen even though his partner had gone through this too, or Michelle who had a husband who would be okay.

"I get that you feel like this is all your fault but I will tell you over and over again and so will everyone else, that you could not have stopped this Ms. Blye. Right now your partner is not waking up, so how about I stay with him while you go home and get some rest. I'm begging you here Kensi and you know me I'm not one to beg' Hetty said in a somewhat forceful voice trying to show Kensi that she met business.

"Okay but call me if anything changes...and Hetty take good care of him." Kensi said brushing the hair out of Deeks' face before she got up and exited the hospital room and got to her car. Before turning the key to start the car Kensi took a deep breath as if she was trying to blow away the thought of Deeks dying or him waking up without her.

Instead of driving to her apartment like Hetty assumed she would go Kensi, she drove to Deeks' place. She pulled out the key he gave her a while back and stepped in. It was weird to be there when he wasn't, the apartment wasn't the same. It was dark and lacking that spark Deeks naturally gave off, he was always a bucket full of sunshine.

'Monty? Monty it's me, Aunty Kensi's here Monty." Kensi called hearing the dog rushed down the stairs to greet her.

"Hey Monty, I know you were expecting Daddy but don't worry he'll be back real soon. For now how about you and me hang around here?" Kensi said looking into the dogs sad eyes, she realized that they had that same pained looked knowing Deeks wasn't there. She looked at Monty with the same pitiful look he gave her as they made their way deeper into the apartment.

Walking up to where she knew the bedroom was Kensi was hit with a wave of scent that was pure Deeks. A mix of the ocean, his shampoo and something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it was a security blanket for her. He was her security blanket and right now it was being ripped away from her. She knew that this was the only place that would help with the way she was feeling while Deeks. was in the hospital

Quickly she opened up a drawer containing his tee shirts, she pulled out an old LAPD one. Ache had always loved them but didn't dare tell Deeks that in fear he would use it against her Throwing off her top and slipping it on instead wrapping her arms around herself trying to get the feeling that it was Deeks holding her. Slowly she took in the scent and the warmth that came whenever he touched her.

Suddenly a wave of tiredness hit her, Kensi made her way to the bed. Yes she thought that this way a little weird now that Deeks wasn't here but she knew Monty wouldn't tell a soul. So fighting to keep her eyelids from closing Kensi climbed in (On the right side). Monty climbed in right side her taking up the other half of the bed alongside her. It only took a few seconds for sleep to take over her body but when sleep came so did the nightmares.

**NCIS LA**

"Looks like you're giving your partner quite a scare here Mr. Deeks." Hetty said to a still unconscious Deeks lying in the bed beside her, she was half expecting him to wake up to say something clever back.

"You know Kensi wasn't always like this, she didn't let people in or so how she was feeling. You tore down her walls, brick by brick but they came down. If you leave her those walls will come back twice as high and no one will be able to take them apart the way you did. She needs you just as much as you need her. So please just wake up.' Hetty said to Deeks trying to picture Kensi with a different partner if worse came to worse. It was hard enough for Kensi when she lost Dom but to lose Deeks would destroy her.

'Honestly Mr. Deeks, could you imagine your partner with someone else. It'd be like when you and she were first paired together do you remember that?" Hetty said reliving the memories she had of Kensi and Deeks when they first started working together. Those two were two peas in a pod, if anything happened to either of them she knew that the other would never recover.

**NCIS LA**

After a few hours Kensi woke up covered in sweat, searching around the unfamiliar room she panicked not knowing where she was or what was going on. While she was sleep Kensi had a terrible nightmare about Deeks. Every time he was just out of her reach waiting to be rescued when she would be thrown back unable to save him from the torture that he was being put through. His screams filled her head getting louder and louder each time she was thrown away.

'It's okay Monty." Kensi said once she realized that Monty was whimpering beside her trying to make sure that she was okay. Not knowing what else to do Kensi patted the dog behind the ears until she was relaxed and sleep took over again. Kensi didn't get much sleep so at six the next morning she was getting ready to go to the hospital once again. Quickly she hoped in the shower, gave Monty some food, changed into some clothes she kept in her car and sped off to be with her partner

**NCIS LA**

After getting there Kensi dashed into Deeks' room once she got there she found Callen sitting there next to him. Callen was falling asleep and looked very uncomfortable, it wasn't until Kensi cleared her throat that he was snapped awake trying to pass off that he wasn't sleeping in the first place.

'Hetty went home a while ago but I've been here." He told her seeing the shocked look on Kensi's face. He quickly filled her on what the doctor had told him throughout the night

'Oh has anything changed?" Kensi asked looking at Deeks in the bed. He still seemed damaged to her but maybe just maybe he would lighten the mood when he woke up. Without taking her eyes off her partner Kensi heard Callen start to speak.

"He fluttered his eyes a while ago but he hasn't opened them or woken up." Callen said noticing Kensi pacing back and forth in the room. He knew Kensi and she was nervous, knowing that she wanted to be alone with Deeks Callen left the room.

"Hey partner, sorry I had to leave for a bit but I'm back now. I heard that you almost woke up, that's great Deeks...don't tell anyone but I'm kind of glad you didn't wake up when I wasn't here." Kensi said taking hold of Deeks' hand like she had so many times in the past few days. Really she had touched him more than any time before. For the next few hours Kensi rambled to Deeks about anything and everything that crossed her mind.

'Deeks...Deeks is that you?" Kensi questioned when she started to feel Deeks squeeze her hand. At first she thought it was all in her head but slowly the squeezes became stronger and more frequent.

"Don't worry Deeks I'm right here I'm not going anywhere. You can do this; I promise I'll be here." Kensi said with tears in her eyes at the possibility that her partner might be waking up. Kensi could have sworn that she saw Deeks try to open his eyes at the sound f her voice.

'Oh God, okay Deeks I want you to try again, I know that it's hard but you can do this Deeks. Come on Deeks you know how much I love you baby blues." Kensi said trying to will Deeks awake with a bit of humour. After a few tried Deeks stopped, she knew that he must be exhausted.

"That was good Deeks, you did so good. I just need you to give me a sign that you're still you, that my partner is still in there." Kensi said now realizing that she had tears on her cheeks. Wiping them quickly Kensi positioned herself that if Deeks did open his eyes that she would be the first thing that he saw.

"One last try Deeks, do this for me and try just one more time." Kensi said praying that he would do this, not only for the relief that it would bring her but to know that he would be okay. After hearing Kensi voice Deeks fluttered his eyelids once again but with more power than he had before.

"Hey there, you gave me quite a scare...you gave all of us a scare there Deeks." Kensi said with tearing coming freely out of her eyes when she saw two pools of blue looking back at her. He had opened him eyes and it that moment it was enough, he was alive. Kensi knew that now the healing started, it was the hard part. But she vowed not to leave Deeks, not when he needed her the most.

"Kensi..." Deeks said out of breath, he was confused, and terrified, and didn't know what was happening or where he was. But he saw Kensi and knew that whatever was going on he was okay, she was okay and they would figure this out. One step at a time, together till the end of it he knew that it would work out.

'I'm here Deeks, I'm not going anywhere." Kensi said almost laughing now that he was awake and that's all she needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

**Chapter 8**

"Kensi you're here?" Deeks questioned as things started to get more and clear to him. He was in the hospital, Sidorov wasn't here, he was safe and Kensi was right beside him holding onto his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Deeks, I'll call the doctor in I think he wants to talk to you." Kensi said trying to stand up but Deeks wouldn't let go of her hand, as hard as she tried to get up he kept pulling her back down next to him.

'Don't go, please stay here with me." Deeks begged her sounding like a child that needed to be protected against the monsters that haunted him in the night.

"I just have to get the doctor I promise I'll be right back okay? I'll just be gone a minute." Kensi said finally separating their hands so she could go get the doctor. She ran out of is room to where the doctor was knowing that Deeks would panic if she wasn't back soon.

"Agent Blye what can I do for you?" The doctor on Deeks' case asked her when he saw Kensi running towards him.

'He's awake...Deeks is awake." Kensi said, it felt weird to say it out loud for the first time. Once the words came out of her mouth the tears started to stream down her face. She wasn't crying because she was upset but relieved.

"Okay let's go check him out and tell him what's happening." The doctor said taking Kensi back to Deeks' room. Coming into his room Kensi and the doctor were stunned when they saw a team of nurses trying to insert a needle into a hysterical Deeks who was fighting them.

"Someone tell me what's happening?" The doctor yelled above everyone else jumping in to help the team of nurses hold him down so they could give him a sedative to put him back under.

'He started to scream for a Kensi a few minutes ago then he was sent into a panic when I came in to settle him down." A nurse told the doctor, out of nowhere Kensi stepped in the circle of medical professionals to get to the bottom of this.

"He was tortured, he is not going to let you stab him with a needle and neither am I. Let me talk to him, I know that I can calm him down." Kensi said but the doctors didn't listen and Deeks continued to thrash around in a way that made Kensi feel sick.

'Ms. Blye I don't think that it's a good idea." A nurse said to Kensi in a voice that made Kensi's blood boil, the nerve she had to talk to Kensi that way about her partner.

"It's Agent Blye and this is my partner so let me have his back without you doing this to him. So all of you BACK UP!" Kensi screamed which worked since all the doctors took a step back from Deeks allowing Kensi access to him.

"Deeks it's Kensi, I'm here partner. I need you to calm down okay; it's over now everything is okay. You're at the hospital now, and I need you to calm down for me." Kensi said to Deeks but he continued to be trapped in his memories of what he went through when Sidorov had him.

"Okay this isn't working prepare the sedative again." The head doctor said trying to move Kensi out of the way but she stayed put holing her ground and tried again.

'Deeks listen to me, you are okay. Just calm down I am right here, it's Kensi you're safe." Kensi said softly into Deeks' ear which seemed to help him a little bit. After what seemed like hours Deeks finally calmed down, seeing his relaxed expression Kensi held him as they both sighed thankful that Deeks was back.

"I'm sorry." Deeks said to Kensi looking around seeing what he had caused, truly he didn't know what happened one second he was fine with Kensi there and the next he was back in that room where Sidorov could do with him what he wanted.

"You have nothing to be sorry for okay?" Kensi said wiping the tears that had made their way down Deeks' face. Taking his hand again she sat down as the doctors told them what was up ahead for Deeks to recover.

"Well Detective it looks like you're awake which is a good sign. However this journey is just starting, we still have to go back in and fix your teeth. As you can probably tell you're ribs are cracked, you have a concussion, and bad bruises. So we are planning on taking you into the operating room tomorrow morning." The doctor said thinking it was best to not mention Deeks' mental state right now, he had a hard enough fight at the moment without that added stress of his mental state.

"Thanks Doc, sorry about the whole thing before." Deeks said still looking at Kensi as the team of medical professionals exited the room leaving the two of them alone.

'Deeks what was that about? You were fine when I left you." Kensi questioned knowing that her partner wouldn't act like that before all of this happened. It was like he was broken and she held him together.

"I don't know Kens...one minute I was fine and the next I was back in that room and he was there." Deeks confessed not looking Kensi in the eyes as he told he about what was going through his mind.

"Deeks listen to me no one would be perfectly fine after they went through what you did." Kensi said taking his and in hers giving it a squeeze smiling at him.

"Do you want to know what they did?' Deeks asked her catching Kensi off guard. She didn't expect him to open up to her about what he went through this soon.

"Deeks you don't have to do this." Kensi said knowing that this was going to be hard for him, reliving what happened over those days when they didn't know where he or Sam was.

"I have to do this Kens...I need you to know this." Deeks said looking at her in a way that broke her heart a little bit at a time seeing the man she admired so much like this.

"Okay then, but you can stop of you have to." Kensi said trying to mentally prepare herself for want she was about to hear.

"First they started with Sam, electrocuting him I could see through the glass but when they found out that he wouldn't break they moved on to me...at first I tried to pass it off like me and Sam were apart of LAPD but they didn't buy that so they put this horrible looking things around my mouth and then they drill." Deeks paused and swallowed choking back the vomit that rose when he remember the smell of burning flesh coming from the room Sam was in.

"After that I think I passed out but they took a knife and started cutting everywhere. I went through a lot of pain as a kid but that had to top it all, I thought I was gonna die Kens. I don't know how long we were gone but it seemed like forever before you guys came." Deeks finished not bothering to reveal the fact that she was the reason that he stayed strong and didn't give up Michelle, she got him through it.

"Three days." Kensi said not knowing what else to say after Deeks told her that. It sickened her that a human being could do that to someone else, especially someone like Deeks.

'What? I just confessed what I went though and you say something as random as that." Deeks asked with some of his witty charm that Kensi thought he lost.

"Three days, that how long it took us to find you. Three days that we looked, three days that you and Sam were gone. That's how long they had you for." Kensi said tearing up a little bit remembering the thoughts that filled her mind as she went over those days again and again.

'Fern what's wrong? Talk to me." Deeks said hoping that Kensi would open up of he used an old pet name that he knew she hated.

'I thought you broke your promise, when you were gone I thought you were dead." Kensi said regaining some of the hard shell she used to hide what she was truly feeling.

"Kensi we'd known each other for a long time now and I think it's safe to say we know each other better than anyone else. So you know that I am not the type of person to break a promise, and that promise is very important." Deeks said wiping a tear off her face and stroking her face for just a second.

"Deeks you don't have to do that you know, be the guy that's always there. Look at you, you're hurt right now and you're the one who's comforting me." Kensi had to laugh which brought a smile to Deeks' face, he never got tired of hearing that sound.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it because I'm that guy." Deeks said to her just as the doctors entered his room.

'Sorry to interrupt but it's time for us to bring you back to the OR." A nurse said as she injected some drugs into Deeks' IV that would relax him when the put him under.

"Okay." Deeks said in a sleepy voice looking over at Kensi and giving her a goofy grin that showed her just how strong those drugs really were.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Kensi said leaning down and pressed a light kiss to her partners forehead.

'That would be great Princess. See you then" Deeks said laughing a bit before he closed his eyes and fall asleep almost immediately, just a few seconds after that he started to twitch his noise in his sleep too. This action made Kensi smirk remember the time that they went undercover as a married couple, that time seemed so far away now.

"We'll update you as much as we can." A nurse said to Kensi letting her know that it was time to take Deeks back, Kensi slowly let go of his hand. It took all her mental power to not run up and grab his hand once again and to never let go.

Doing what she did when Deeks was shot a few years ago Kensi grabbed his watch and badge and headed off to get out of that room even for a second. She held onto them with a death grip praying once again, these past few days she had prayed more than she had in the years since her dad had died. She begged God and her dad to let Deeks be okay, let him live, let him stay here with her. She knew that it was selfish but she needed Deeks here for her. He needed to be okay because their story wasn't over yet, it was barley starting.

"Agent Blye." A nurse said standing behind Kensi causing her to turn around hoping that they couldn't tell that she had been crying once again.

'Yes." Kensi said feeling like her voice was caught in the middle of her throat. She blinked back the last of her tears trying to resume the professional behaviour that would hopefully be buyable.

"It's about Marty Deeks, it's about your partner." The nurse said to Kensi making hold her breath and close her eyes hoping that this was good news. It seemed like forever before Kensi could speak again.

"What about him?" Kensi said in a quiet whisper still praying in her head that whatever this nurse had to say to her was the things that she needed to hear right now


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

**Chapter 9**

"He's out of Surgery now, things went well. We did have some trouble putting him under though. He fought the medication till the very end." The nurse told Kensi she couldn't help but smile it was so like Deeks to fight the meds like a champ. All her self control was needed when the nurse told her that Deeks was okay, Kensi wanted so badly to give her a hug and sing to the heavens.

"Can I see him?" Kensi asked knowing that she promised Deeks she would be next to him when he woke up. Just like her partner Kensi wasn't one to break promises.

"Of course, and the doctors said that in a day or two if things are healing right you can take him home." The nurse said to Kensi giving her an extra pep in her step while she went off to go find Deeks in his room. She even did a little happy dance when no one was looking, finally some good news came their way.

**NCIS LA**

It seemed like forever till Kensi saw Deeks twitch his nose and flutter his eyes showing her that he was about to wake up. Their mission as husband and wife had taught Kensi some lessons about Deeks' sleeping habits which she was very thankful for now. She quickly held his hand and put a smile on her face as he opened his eyes.

"Fern I always knew you loved to see me." Deeks said in a sleepy voice as he opened his blue eyes to see his partner sitting there just like she promised. He was glad that Kensi was here, he knew that he would need her a lot in the week's maybe months to come.

"Ha-ha too bad you're injuries or I'd kick your ass right now." Kensi said rolling her eyes at him trying not to grin at Deeks' cheeky remark. God, how she missed those witty remarks when they didn't know where he or Sam was.

"So how did it go?" Deeks asked Kensi about his surgery not remembering what they did which was probably best. He would be left with more than enough memories that he would want to forget.

"Well they said you fought the medication you put you under, after that things went pretty good. You can go home in a day or two if things heal right." Kensi said smiling at Deeks who was struggling to stay awake with the drugs they gave him still in his system. She knew that he was only staying awake for her sake fighting off sleep.

"Fern you should go get some coffee. You look worse than I do." Deeks said barley awake to Kensi who took his hand gave it a squeeze and got up. Leaving him there to get some much needed rest that would help in his recovery.

"okay I will, you go to sleep Deeks I'll be back soon." Kensi said leaving her partners side for the first time since Hetty had sent her home. It was a different feeling not being beside Deeks almost like something was missing. Kensi decided to go see Sam and Callen to get an update as to what was happening. Hoping that this would get her mind of Deeks and how he was doing.

**NCIS LA**

"Kens its good you so you out of Deeks' room and in the open. Here for a sugar fix?" Callen said finding Kensi sitting in the waiting area with a large coffee and a donut in her hands stuffing herself. He was pleased to see that she was eating even if it was standard Kensi food.

"He just got out of surgery told me to go get something to eat." Kensi said swallowing the last of her donut and washing it down with a gulp of coffee. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was till now not remembering the last time she ate.

"That's good, how did the surgery go?" Callen asked concerned about the welling being of both the team and the members that were held by Sidorov. He had been spending most of his time though with Sam because they were partners after all.

"It was good they had some trouble putting him under but after that it was smooth sailing. They say if everything goes as planned he should be out of here in a few days. Oh how's Sam doing?" Kensi asked slightly embarrassed that the thought of how Sam was doing had slipped her mind till now. Truthfully she hadn't been there to see him because she knew she would blow her top at him.

"Good, the burns should heal well and there was no need for skin grafts, so that's a good sign. Right now they are keeping an eye on his heart. If he passes a few more tests than he can go home which Michelle and the kids are happy about." Callen said smiling glad that his partner was recovering at least physically. Mentally on the other hand could only be seen with time.

"Do you feel like it's your fault? I mean half the time I want to trade places with Deeks in a heartbeat and others I want to scream at anything or anybody." Kensi asked the other member of her team wondering if she was the only person that felt this way. Hoping that Callen could give her some answers as to what he was feeling.

"I get it, I wish it was me in that bed all the time. Sam has a family and a wife; I don't have any of that. I guess that it would make me feel less responsible if something happened to me you know? Like the guilty feeling would go away." Callen said now sitting down beside Kensi, it felt good to get these feelings off his chest. Almost like he wasn't so alone as he thought.

"I want Deeks to be the same guy he was before all this happened, but I don't know if he will be. I hate to say it but I miss the jokes and the batter and how annoyed he made me" Kensi said really think to herself what if he isn't the guy I fell in love with? Was he still in there?

"None of us will be the same after this Kensi, no one in the right mind can be." Callen said truthfully as he got up to go check on Sam again. This talk was good for him and he hoped that it helped Kensi.

"Where are you going?" Kensi questioned as Callen throw out his coffee and started to exit the waiting area. She didn't understand why he would end their talk right in the middle of it

"I'm going to go check on my partner I think you should do the same." Callen told her noticing that Kensi got up alongside him and started to walk towards Deeks' room. Ready to do this, be there for him whatever hat meant.

**NCIS LA**

"So Deeks I hear that you're getting out of this place soon." Sam said walking into the hospital room where Deeks was in. Deeks saw that he was hooked up to an IV and a monitor on his chest.

"I hear that about you too." Deeks said giving Sam somewhat of a cold shoulder. He wasn't upset at the fact that Sam got him into this whole mess but rather what he said before. That's what hurt him more than anything.

"Listen Deeks I am really sorry about all this, and I want to thank you for not giving up Michelle it mean a lot to me." Sam said knowing that this would be one of the harder conversations he had with Deeks. He owed Deeks his life, he saved the love of his life after all.

'Thanks Sam it means a lot to me." Deeks said in a cool tone which did not go unnoticed by Sam making him angry. Here he was trying to patch things up between the two of them and Deeks couldn't be bothered by it.

"Dammit Deeks I am trying to make this right. Fact is I owe you, big time." Sam yelled knowing that he wasn't supposed to be doing anything to get his heart to beat faster. The doctors warned him about this yet here he was losing his temper.

"You don't get it do you. What I did wasn't a big deal to me, if roles were reversed I know that you would do the same thing for me. That you would have my back whatever the situation may be. The things that you said to me before all of this, those things hurt me more. I hope what I did proved my character to you. Now you don't need to question it." Deeks said trying to get across to Sam that the words he said to Deeks left their mark. Sure his injuries would heal but those things wouldn't . they were burnt in his mind playing over and over again

'I know that now Deeks and I am so sorry that I said those things to you, you proved yourself time after time and it's my fault that I didn't see that sooner. It's my fault that you had to prove it to me by doing this" Sam said turning to walk away to leave Deeks alone when he was stopped jsyt shy of leaving the room for good.

"You wanna know why I didn't break?" Deeks asked Sam just as he was about to walk out of the door. He didn't know where that came from but he had to get it off his chest.

"I was wondering how you managed that." Sam said honestly, the thought of how Deeks stayed strong passed through his mind a lot. Sam was a SEAL but he didn't know many military men that could stay as strong as Deeks did through everything Sidorov put him through.

"It sounds stupid now but all I could think about was Kensi, knowing that if she was the one in question we'd both keep our mouths shut to keep her safe." Deeks said blushing slightly saying it out loud to the member of the team that was of the protective nature. Deeks knew that Kensi was a sister to Sam but he wasn't she what she was to him.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Sam asked, everyone knew that those two had a thing but how far it was nobody knew. The two of them somewhat reminded him of him and Michelle when they first met.

"I kissed her right before we were taken but she left to go be with Michelle. I don't know how I feel and I have no idea how she feels." Deeks said confessing the kiss to Sam somehow made it real for him, like he didn't make it up in a dream. And to be honest he had been dreaming of kissing Kensi for years.

"You'll figure it out, you two always do." Sam said to Deeks finally leaving him to go back to his room, as he was walking he passed Kensi in the hallway. If looks could kill Sam would be dead in the hallway right now.

"I hope you know just how much of a man he really is." Kensi said not knowing about the talk Sam had with her partner moments before figuring everything out.

**NCIS LA**

"So did you get your sugar fill princess? You look refresh and ready to take on the world." Deeks said once he saw a better looking Kensi walking into his room.

"Now I know that I look better than you." Kensi said laughing glad that along the way Deeks hadn't lost the spark that made him who he is.

"Touché." Deeks said remembering the time he tried to explain the word to Kensi but she wasn't hearing of it.

"I'm glad you're okay partner." Kensi said smiling at Deeks thankful that things were looking up at last.

"Me too, me too." Deeks said ready to do the recovery and take on what was in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

**Chapter 10**

**Sam**

"Okay honey one more step." Michelle told Sam holding onto his arm to help him into their house. He was home; he was out of the hospital and here with her and the kids.

"Michelle I think I know how to walk to my own house." Sam said looking up from the walkway to see that his kids had made him a banner that said Welcome Home Dad.

"Dad, you're home!" Sam's little girl yelled spotting her dad from the front porch; she ran off and launched herself into her dad's arms. Sam tried his best to not wince in pain when his kids hugged him. It was a good pain; everything he went through was worth it to have his kids in his arms again.

"Hey guys, it's so good to be home." Sam said finally getting out of the hug that he was hit with. Slowly he grabbed both of his kid's hands and walked with them into their house. Inside it was all decorated with pictures that the kids drew, balloons that all wished Sam to get well soon. It was perfect.

"You didn't have to do all this, thank you guys so much. I love you." Sam said kissing Michelle on the lips and each of his kids on the top of the head. He didn't know what he had done to deserve a family like the one he had but he would do it a hundred times over to get them.

"Honey you should rest. I'll set you up in the bedroom, kids why don't you help me with the bags." Michelle said taking Sam's arm, knowing that he was exhausted. She knew though that he would never let anyone know especially not the kids. He always wanted to be seen as invincible in their eyes.

"That's a good idea but the kids don't have to take the bags I can get it." Sam said trying to control his breathing, all the shocks that he went through often left his with a racing heart and short breathing. Over time it would get more controlled and easier to manage. In no time he would be back to his normal self.

"No we wanna do it, one day I wanna be as big as you are dad." Sam's little boys told him looking up to his dad like he was the superhero that filled the comic books he read. Sam had to blink back a few tears and just nodded his head giving them the okay to take the bags.

Once Michelle and Sam had got him settled in bed with the bags all taken care of it was almost dinner time. Michelle had planned for the team to come over his weekend long before this case had happened. Now it only seemed right to have a small family gathering with Callen of course.

"Hey partner, good to be home?" Callen asked showing up in the bedroom where Sam laid waking up from a light sleep.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be home. Out of the hospital and here with Michelle and the kids is the best thing that could have happened to me." Sam said breathing a sigh of relief to see that his partner was unharmed. A few bruises covered his face and hands where he must have resorted to 'other tactics' to get what he wanted.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Callen said to Sam, when he was in the hospital Callen had to face the harsh reality of what life would be life if Sam wasn't there. He was the one person he could always count one, Sam was a constant in his life when there was nothing left. If Sam was gone what else would have been certain.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, we still have to make it to the ten years mark in our partnership." Sam said trying to lighten the load that was on Callen's shoulders when it came to this case. He didn't blame his partner for what happened.

'Yeah we do." Callen said smiling just as Michelle came in to announce that dinner was ready.

**NCIS LA**

**Deeks**

"Seriously Kens I think I can manage a few steps into his apartment." Deeks said in the car with Kensi who was supposed to be driving him home. Instead she was going to being him to his place.

"Deeks your apartment does not have a few stairs, you could barley manage the walk to the car from the front doors of the hospital. My apartment is all one level you should be fine." Kensi said trying to get across that she was doing this for Deeks which was true but she was also doing it for herself. She just wanted to make sure for herself hat he partner was in the best hands he could be in.

"Fine but this is only for a few days until I can do the stairs by myself." Deeks said, usually he would add a witty comment in there that he knew would drive Kensi up the wall but it was still really painful to talk. The doctor said that it would be a long hard recovery, Deeks wasn't sure if he was ready for everything to come.

"Whatever you say partner." Kensi said stopping the car right in front of her apartment, she quickly ran over to the over door to help Deeks out of the car but he shooed her away with his hand.

"Fern I have to learn to do this by myself at some point." Deeks said, he might have a cast on his left arm and a boot on his leg, along with some broken ribs and his aching jaw but he wasn't about to let Kensi do all the work.

'Deeks it's you're first day at home, just let me help you for it okay?" Kensi asked using a look that Deeks could never say no to. Damn her and everything that their thing did to him.

"Okay but just for now." Deeks said, slowly but surely the two of them made their way into the apartment which was surprisingly clean and tidy. Deeks knew something was up now.

'What's with the space? Not after I just got used to stepping over everything, did you take my advice and go on hoarders?" Deeks asked letting some of his old personality shine through giving hope to Kensi that her partner was still in there.

'Very funny, no I asked Nell to come over and tidy up a bit before we got here so it would be easier for you to move around. Are you tried do you want to have a nap?" Kensi asked realizing that Deeks was supposed to be resting and doing as little work as possible. This whole taking care of him was starting out with a bit of a rocky patch.

"Princess now that you mention it I could catch a little time in dreamland. Why don't we sit on the coach and watch a movie for a while?" Deeks asked trying not to give off the vibe that he was scared to fall asleep in case some of the demons followed him.

"Sure I just recorded the last few episodes of Top Model and I think that they're going to be the best one yet." Kensi asked walking over with Deeks to the coach where she tried to get him settled as best he could. She had to dig around for the remote for a while but when she found in Kensi pressed played.

After the show was done Kensi looked over at Deeks who was dozing off giving off a little snore every once in a while. Carefully Kensi turned off the television and tried to get off the coach hoping not to wake him up. However Deeks must have gotten a hold of her hand sometime while they were watching the show because now she couldn't get up. Kensi started to untangled their fingers which caused Deeks to shift in his sleep and mumble something Kensi didn't catch. She decided that it was best if she just sucked it up and stayed with him while Deeks slept. Kensi reached over and grabbed a blanket and wrapped them both up. She got comfortable as best she could against his chest avoiding all the injuries she could trying not to cause him any pain.

**NCIS LA**

"Kens, Kensi wake up." Deeks said, he had been up for a while just watching Kensi sleep. When he first woke up he thought he was dreaming seeing the Kensi Blye curled into him holding each other's hand not letting go. He couldn't remember how many times he wanted this to happen and now that it was happening he was walking her up.

"No, few more minutes." Kensi said still half asleep burying her head further into Deeks chest, her head was about to go right into a set of broken ribs. Deeks braced himself for the pain that he was about to feel. As hard as he tried Deeks couldn't hide the wince that he let out.

'Oh my God Deeks I am so sorry you could have just moved me." Kensi said snapping awake once she heard Deeks whimper in pain. After a few deep painful breaths Deeks was okay, he couldn't help but notice that the grip Kensi had on his hand got tighter when she thought he was in pain.

'Hey its okay I'm fine now. See now lasting damage, perfectly fine." Deeks aid not wanting Kensi to feel bad about it. The pain could have happened doing anything.

'I am so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear." Kensi said once again still a little freaked out that Deeks wasn't okay and was trying to act tough in front of her.

'Princess I am okay; you just hit a bad spot nothing to bad." Deeks said taking Kensi face in his hands tracing her jaw live with his good hand. Ever so slowly he brought their faces closer connecting them with a kiss.

"You still suck at communicating." Kensi said when Deeks pulled away trying to get his breath back. That kiss worked out a lot better in his head, although he was hoping to be in perfect health when he kissed Kensi.

"I try my best." Deeks said trying his best to smile his mouth still felt like it was fire most of the time, but that kiss was worth it. To feel Kensi lips against his own was the best feeling in the world.

"What does this mean?" Kensi asked while Deeks still had her face in his hands. Whenever he looked at her the way he was right now Kensi felt like the only girl in the world.

"I don't know but once I get back to being me I'll let you know okay. Let's just take it one day at a time right now okay?" Deeks asked kissing her one last time lightly on the cheek and lips.

'It's late why don't we call it a night?" Kensi asked getting up off the coach and started to walk to her bedroom. It took her a while to realize what was wrong in this situation.

"Deeks you're not sleeping on the coach get over here." Kensi said coming out of her room after changing. Deeks swore that he was drooling when he saw Kensi wearing his old LAPD shirt and a pair of yoga shorts.

'Are you sure about this?" Deeks asked one they were in the bed together. He didn't want Kensi to do anything that she was uncomfortable with.

"Deeks we've shared a bed before and it's not like we can do very much with you in the condition you are in right now." Kensi said pulling on of his arms around her waist and snuggling into the body of her partner. Thinking about it for a second it was strange, the man that she hated when their partnership started turned out to be the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Who would have thought.

'Night Kens." Deeks said but to his surprise Kensi was already asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

**Chapter 11**

"Well hello again mister Deeks I thought this day would never come." Sidorov whispered in Deeks' ear as he held a gun against Kensi head. He had somehow got into Kensi's apartment and taken her hostage.

"What do you want?" Deeks asked never taking his eyes off Kensi, he knew that she wasn't the type of person to show weakness but he could tell she was scared out of her mind.

"I thought it was pretty simple, either you come with me or I take your girlfriend here." Sidorov said pressing the gun harder into Kensi head.

"Deeks don't do this; I'll be fine I promise." Kensi yelled out before a shot went off and Kensi fell to the ground. She was lying there motionless with blood polling around her.

"DEEKS! Deeks wake up!" Kensi yelled, ever since they went to bed that night Deeks has been shifting back and forth. It wasn't until now that Deeks started to scream waking Kensi from her sleep to see what was the matter. Once she saw Deeks she knew what was happening, the nightmares have started.

"Kensi! I'm sorry Kensi I am so sorry.' Deeks yelled still sleeping; Kensi knew she had to wake him up. From her experience with Jack she knew that touching someone while they were having a nightmare like this was a big no-no.

"Deeks it's okay, I need you to wake up. It's me Deeks. It's Kensi I'm right here. Just wake up please just wake up." Kensi knelt down right to him and whispered into his ear. Slowly she saw that her partner was coming back to her. His eyes slowly opened and they looked her square in the eye.

"What happened? What's going on?" Deeks asked surprised that he was in his partner's bed with her kneeling beside him. He was confused and didn't understand what on earth was happening.

'It's okay, you had a night mare but you're okay now." Kensi told him now stroking Deeks hair trying to get his heart rate to slow down. Kensi could feel it when she placed her hand against Deeks' chest. His heart rate was sky high and needed to come down fast.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened." Deeks felt ashamed that Kensi had to see him like that. He was weak enough in her eyes without Kensi having to see him like that. The last thing Deeks wanted was to let Kensi down by becoming as weak as Sidorov told him.

'You don't have to say you're sorry okay? I just want you to know that I am here no matter what." Kensi told him getting back into the bed and pressed herself in Deeks as much as she could without hurting him.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?' Deeks asked her. He knew that Kensi would ask him eventually but he needed to get this out now or he might never be able to say it.

'You don't have to say anything Deeks really." Kensi didn't want to pressure him into anything but it was killing her inside not knowing what was going on with him that caused this type of nightmare.

"He had you. Sidorov I mean, he managed to escape and get you. He held a gun to your head, you told me to go that you would be okay but then he pulled the trigger and you fell to the ground." Deeks told her, as he described the event of his nightmare his grip on Kensi's waist grew tighter and tighter.

"Deeks I want you to know that no matter what happens I will be coming back to you. Through hell or high water you won't lose me okay?" Kensi knew what she was saying wasn't true but she would say anything to make Deeks feel better at this point.

'Kensi you can't say that. Just like I can't promise you that I won't die. After what happened I don't know if we can promise anything about not dying to each other." Deeks knew he was being an ass but it was the truth. With the work that they did, with the people that they caught death was just around the corner all the time.

"That doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to promise that. Deeks Sidorov is dead I saw his body myself. There is no way that he is ever coming back." Kensi told him, she too was having some trouble sleeping but obviously not as much as Deeks was. She knew that this killed her partner, that she saw him when he was like this.

"Go back to sleep Kens." Deeks told her as they both drifted back to sleep. After Kensi was in his arms Deeks didn't wake up any other time during the night

**NCIS LA**

Deeks was the first one to wake up in the morning, once the shock of waking up next to his partner wore off he was enjoying it. Seeing Kensi burying her face into his chest was a sight that he never thought he would see. He was snapped out of his trace when the doorbell rang. Deeks waited for Kensi to get up but when that didn't happen he decided that he had to go get the door. Carefully he tried to get away from Kensi without waking her up; once he was free he could see her feeling around the bed to find him. Fortunately she settled on using his pillow as her back up Deeks. The sight made Deeks grin once again before he left for the time being.

Deeks ran down the stairs to answer the person outside the door who had never stopped ringing the door bell. Her threw open the door and was shocked to come face to face with Sam standing there.

'What are you doing here?" Deeks asked, the last person he wanted to see right now was Sam. The memories all seemed to flood back when Sam was around. What seemed to start out as a perfect day was going downhill fast.

'We need to talk." Sam told him, he now felt a little stupid showing up here as Deeks answered the door in nothing but some shorts. That's when Sam got to see the bruises and bandages across Deeks' chest from his various injuries. Deeks knew that Sam was staring but he didn't blame him, who wouldn't stare at someone who was black and blue everywhere?

"We have already talked Sam and from where I stand there is nothing left to say." Deeks said to the other agent, this was not the time or the place to say everything that they each were feeling. But then again what was the right time or place to do it?

'Yes we need to talk. I want you to know that it's okay to not be fine." Sam said as Deeks closed the door behind him but only after he picked up a shirt that had been lying on the floor of the apartment.

"How do you know? How do you know that I'm fine or not? What are you some kind of expert when it comes to how I'm feeling?" Deeks asked, he didn't think that it was so obvious that he was struggling day by day. All he wanted was to be back to his normal self again.

"Deeks I know you're not okay because I'm not okay either. No one is alright, not you or me, not Callen or Kensi or even Hetty." Sam said to the detective, after all it was the truth. Sam himself was struggling to be the man that his family needed. He was struggling to be the man that he knew he was. Sam wanted to be the man that he was before all of this happened.

"Oh like you're not okay. Sam the mighty SEAL who isn't afraid of anything." Deeks said in a sarcastic voice. In the three years that he knew Sam there was nothing that Deeks knew of that could get under his skin.

"Yeah I'm not okay. You wanna know what I did last night? I slept on the floor of my kids room, I slept there because all of my nightmares are of Sidorov getting to them. So I stay there to show myself that they are okay and are staying here that they're not going anywhere." Sam told Deeks hoping that sharing what haunted him at night would get Deeks to open up as well.

"I get it. I flinch whenever I hear something that sounds like a drill. Blenders, hairdryers and it sucks it sucks a lot. I can't talk about because then I'm back there in the warehouse and I don't know what to do." Deeks told him, this was the first time that he was truly taking to anyone about what was really happening inside his head. He knew that it would crush Kensi if she knew that he didn't tell all of this stuff to her but the last thing she needed was more on her plate.

"WE all have to talk to someone every once in a while." Sam said handing Deeks with a card that had a phone number of a shrink that Sam used on it. Deeks wasn't the only one that needed to get things off his chest and Sam knew that the best way to do that was to talk to a professional.

'Does Michelle know about everything?" Deeks asked wondering if he was the only one not wanting to tell the women that he loved about the things that could make everything change. He knew Kensi wouldn't look at him any differently but Deeks would look at himself differently.

'She knows most of it; how about Kensi did you tell her?" Sam was the first person on the team other than maybe Hetty who knew that the two of them were involved with one another. Deeks had to believe that Sam supported them or he would have told everyone by now.

"No I can't tell her, at least not now. She has done so much and for her to know that it hasn't helped as much as she thinks it has it would break her and I don't want to do that. I promised her that I wouldn't turn out like Jack and look at me' Deeks said, he looked down at his watch, it was almost ten now and knowing Kensi she would be up any minute now.

'Deeks Kensi knows you're nothing like Jack, she does expect you to be a hundred percent at least not now. Just talk to someone alright?" Sam said before he waved goodbye and left to be with his own family. Deeks went back inside and climbed back into bed with Kensi hoping she wouldn't notice that he left in the first place.

**NCIS LA**

"Good morning." Kensi said opening her eyes o look at Deeks who was staring at her. It felt nice to wake up to her partner, she felt safe and like nothing to happen to them in this moment. It was like after years of walking around their thing everything came full circle

'Did you have a good sleep Sunshine?" Deeks asked kissing Kensi head as she stretched out her arms and legs while she got out of the bed.

'Yes I did. Now do you wanna make me breakfast while I shower?" Kensi asked hoping Deeks would make her breakfast. She needed a second to herself to try and figure out what to make of what happened last night.

'Your wish is my command." Deeks said making his way down to the kitchen where he found that Kensi had very limited food to prepare breakfast with. Somehow he managed to find some fruit and some frozen waffles which he made for both of them. Deeks knew at some point or another he would have to tell Kensi about what was going on but right now everything just seemed right.


End file.
